No más lista
by xp2011
Summary: Si Chris Jericho quiere recuperar La Lista, deberá tener un combate.


**WWE, Raw, Smackdown y marcas asociadas son propiedad de WWE Entertainment. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fic tiene anotaciones en cursiva, que significan dichos en la narración latinoamericana (versión corta). Convenciones de los comentaristas: CC es Carlos Cabrera, MR es Marcelo Rodríguez y JS es Jerry Soto. Nombres de movidas según la narración latinoamericana.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **WWE Raw – noviembre de 2016**

 **Primer segmento**

 _CC: Hola, qué tal, amigos. Bienvenidos a Monday Night Raw a nivel internacional. Los saludamos Marcelito Rodríguez y Carlos Cabrera._

 _MR: Cabaaaalga, familia hispana. Comenzó el programa de la ecuación perfecta: acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas y en perfecto español._

Chris Jericho está conduciendo su segmento, el Highlight Reel. Estaba hablando acerca de La Lista cuando se apagan las luces.

 _CC: Oye, ¿pero qué pasó con las luces?_

 _MR: Algún saboteador mequetréfico está detrás de esto._

Cuando las luces se vuelven a encender, Chris Jericho está tendido en la lona. Al lado de él están Stephanie McMahon y Mick Foley. Este último tiene La Lista.

 _MR: ¿Ah? ¿Qué, qué? Foley tiene la lista, Carlos._

 _CC: Estoy seguro que le van a dar un buen uso._

 _MR: Ah, no inventes._

Damas y caballeros, durante meses todos ustedes han oído acerca de esta lista – dijo Stephanie – Se han hecho varias especulaciones acerca de su contenido.

Pues bien, el momento de la verdad ha llegado – dijo Foley – El contenido de La Lista de Jericho será revelado aquí mismo, en Little Rock, Arkansas.

Mick se disponía a leer La Lista cuando Kevin Owens apareció.

Esperen un momento, esa lista es propiedad privada – dijo Owens – Quizá ustedes sean la autoridad en Raw, pero no tienen derecho de husmear en las pertenencias ajenas.

Kevin, ven acá – dijo Stephanie.

Owens fue al ring. Una vez allí, Stephanie le dio una patada en los genitales antes de aplicarle el Pedigree.

 _MR: ¿Ah? ¿Qué, qué? La jefecita, desguañingando al campeón. Mayuya, esto es fin de mundo._

Stephanie y Foley leyeron en voz alta de La Lista hasta que encontraron algo inusual.

Un momento, mi nombre está en la lista – dijo Stephanie.

Si yo fuera tú, Steph, lo despediría – dijo Foley en relación a Jericho.

YES, YES, YES – dijo el público mientras Stephanie pensaba.

 _MR: No lo haga, jefecita. No sería bueno para los negocios. Sería un golpe duro para el universo mayuyero._

Creo que tengo una mejor idea – dijo Stephanie – Un combate por equipos entre Kevin Owens y Chris Jericho contra un oponente sorpresa.

¿Puedo agregar algo a tu propuesta? – preguntó Foley.

¿Qué es? – preguntó Stephanie.

Que el combate sea esta noche – dijo Foley – Si Owens y Jericho ganan, les devolveremos La Lista. De lo contrario, La Lista no existirá más.

Grandioso – dijo Stephanie.

 _CC: Bueno, amigos, parece que habrá pachanga esta noche._

 _MR: Lo que me duele es que La Lista está en juego. Eso me sabe a un no bueno punto com._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Segundo segmento**

Combate por el Campeonato de Estados Unidos entre Roman Reigns y Seth Rollins. El combate terminó en descalificación debido a que Rusev atacó a ambos contendientes. Lana estaba presente en ringside. Después del ataque, Lana y Rusev suben al ring.

Solo hay un campeón de Estados Unidos – dijo Lana – Y ese es mi esposo, el ogro búlgaro, Rusev.

Y el público los abucheó.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Tercer segmento**

Combate por equipos: The New Day vs Sheamus y Cesaro.

The New Day obtiene la victoria.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Cuarto y último segmento**

 _MR: Muchas gracias a la familia hispana en Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, España, Guatemala, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, República Dominicana, Uruguay, Venezuela, Puerto Rico, Bonaire, Curazao, Aruba, Belice, Trinidad-Tobago, Guyana, Guadalupe, Martinica y áreas aledañas._

Combate por equipos: Kevin Owens y Chris Jericho vs Luke Gallows y Karl Anderson.

Gallows y Anderson se llevan la victoria.

Después del combate, Stephanie y Mick aparecen desde el Titantron.

Oigan, Jeri-Ko – dijo Stephanie – Por aquí.

Díganle adiós a La Lista – dijo Foley.

Foley pasó la Lista por una máquina trituradora de papel. Los pedazos terminaron en un recipiente para basura. Stephanie encendió un fósforo y lo arrojó al recipiente, quemando los pedazos.

 _MR: Noooo… esto no puede estar pasando._

Na na na, na na na, hey hey, goodbye – cantaron Stephanie y Mick mientras los pedazos de La Lista se quemaban.

Eso hizo enojar a Owens y Jericho.

 _MR: Me va a dar, me va a dar la cosa._

 _CC: Hasta la próxima semana, amigos. Chao._


End file.
